


To Grade or Not To Grade (that is the question)

by eyerite



Series: Snapetober 2020 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Day 4 Prompt, Exhaustion, Snapetober 2020, a little late but it didn't want to be written, it's probably pretty bad because i didn't edit at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyerite/pseuds/eyerite
Summary: A late night of grading and an exhausted Severus Snape.
Series: Snapetober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952878
Kudos: 12





	To Grade or Not To Grade (that is the question)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!
> 
> This one did NOT want to be written, so it's subpar (and super late). I also didn't edit at all, so I apologize in advance if it sucks.
> 
> I hope you'll still enjoy it, though!

Severus placed down his quill and pinched the bridge of his nose. The strain on his eyes from grading essays in sparse light was taking a toll on him, it seemed, as a dull ache settled in his head.

He’d been doing this often, lately; staying up until the dead of night to finish grading, only to wake up in the early morning to catch up on brewing for the Hospital Wing. It had been taking a toll on him, he knew, but he’d be damned if he let exhaustion get the better of him.

Besides, only a few more weeks and Christmas would be upon them; he’d have an entire two weeks to rest then. He simply couldn’t afford to fall behind on his responsibilities. He had a reputation to uphold, which meant grading quickly. He had also promised Poppy Pomfrey that he’d help her with brewing, because she had prior engagements that she couldn’t cancel.

People were relying on him, and he would not let them down. Even if it was a thankless job, and no one ever seemed to appreciate that he, too, got overworked every now and then.

He would not show weakness, though; he’d push through the exhaustion seemingly effortlessly. He’d never give off the impression again that he was an easy target. He’d never open himself up for an attack again.

He sighed and rose, shaking the unpleasant memories off and moving to his potion cabinet. A headache potion would do the trick, he was certain.

As soon as he swallowed a dose, his headache faded away. There was nothing he could do about the heaviness in his limbs for now. The sooner he finished grading, the sooner he could go to bed and sleep.

It was already well past twelve, he knew. The stack of parchment still waiting to be graded seemed to mock him. He’d kill if it meant he could leave the grading until the next day.

A yawn snuck up on him.

Perhaps… perhaps he  _ could _ postpone it. Just this once. Just so he could get some sleep. He could finish it during brewing, maybe. And if that wasn’t enough, he could skip breakfast. Surely he could finish it then?

Yes. Just this once. 

He put away his quill and capped his inkwell, dousing the lights with a flick of his wand as he walked into his bedroom.

He didn’t bother to take off his clothes before falling onto the bed. He was out like a light as soon as his head hit the pillow.


End file.
